


Strength - gifts

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: Strength series [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Cat, Chocolate, Community: platonicism, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume receives his first Valentine's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength - gifts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Platonicism community challenge.  
> Theme: #19 gravity

Natsume's eyes twitched at the sight of crinkled wrappers, loose ribbons and haphazardly stacked up boxes and dark brown crumbs strewn across the floor. He had never seen his room in such a disordered state before, not after Tama-chan had left.

 

Oh, he knew who the culprit is all right. He glared at the unusual large carton in the middle of the room, where he could hear smacking sounds of someone munching on something, and stepped into the room. 

 

 

"Get out of there, Nyanko-sensei, and look what you've done to my room!" He snapped, his right arm already diving into the box, grabbed onto what felt like Nyanko-sensei's fat neckline and pulled! Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for the extra weight Nyanko-sensei had gained, startled, he fell backwards, the mysterious box toppling over his feet.

 

 

Several squished heart-shaped packages and one very familiar, round form spilled out altogether.

 

 

"Nyanko-sensei..." Natsume said in a low voice, raising his fist above the cat's head but stopped when Nyanko-sensei wobbled on his feet as he stood up.

 

 

"Huh? What happened? Oh, Natsume. It's only you."  the cat slurred, wrinkling his nose as he gave Natsume full view of dark chocolate smeared across his cheeks and below his chin.

 

 

Natsume did not know whether to make a face or just laugh at the ridiculous sight. Torn between either reactions, he asked, "Nyanko-sensei, what's all this?" instead.

 

 

The cat hummed distractedly, his nose nudging the nearest heart-shaped package. Clearly, Nyanko-sensei was more interested in the contents of those pink hearts. Resisting the urge to punch the cat, Natsume pressed a foot on Nyanko-sensei's side and pushed him back  into the box (Nyanko-sensei squawked indignantly).

 

 

"Get back in there before you dirty the floor even more than you already did. Why is this box in my room anyway?" For a moment, he looked around at the mess in his room and didn't know what to make of those heart boxes.

 

 

Nyanko-sensei slapped a paw on the carton. "That Natori-boy is so generous to send this huge gift to you. All the way from Okinawa, it says."

 

 

Natsume blinked, leaning over to find a small form pasted on the side of the box and read the sender's name. He read it again to make sure he wasn't seeing things and then leaned back to sit on his heels.

 

 

"...oh. I'm... surprised. But what for?"

 

 

A chocolate-stained card was nudged into his hand.

 

 

It was a small notice written by Natori, claiming he had received too much chocolate from his fans and so, he felt compelled to share them with Natsume. In Natsume's mind, he imagined Natori laugh with odd sparkles hanging in the air, wearing the same smile that always seem to charm the female population.

 

 

He felt a little weirded out.

 

 

"He didn't have to send anything over," Natsume muttered.

 

 

"You're so popular, Natsume. Aren't you glad?" Nyanko-sensei tilted his head back.

 

 

"Not particularly. But I really appreciate it if you hadn't made a whole mess here."

 

 

Nyanko-sensei bristled, as if having been stepped on. "I thought it was strange that Natori-boy would send you this big gift, so I checked it out to see if there were any unwelcome surprises."

 

 

"And you end up devouring more than half of the chocolates, I'm sure." Natsume looked pointedly at the scattered mess.

 

 

"I was worried about your safety!" the cat defended himself and raged on about his ungrateful attitude, but Natsume ignored him, muttering "very suspicious" under his breath.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Although the contents of the box were questionable for a gift from one guy to another guy, Natsume thought it was all right... if not pleasant to receive his first package through the mail. He had decided to write a thank you note in return... once he was done tidying the place.

 

 

He rolled a very, very round Nyanko-sensei (who protested weakly) out of the way with the back of his foot as he gave his room a finishing sweep. He probably didn't have to do much though, since rolling sensei around the room was enough to turn the floor sparkling anyway.

 

 


End file.
